Happy Father's Day Commander Walsh
by Red Witch
Summary: Shortly after 'Changeling' Commander Walsh ponders the unusual relationship he has with Shane Gooseman.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has been locked up on the Deltoid Rock. Here's another cute little fic I thought up. Takes place shortly after 'Changeling'. **

**Happy Father's Day Commander Walsh**

Commander Walsh hated waiting. It was one of the worst things about his job. He could no longer go out into the field and take care of things as he once did. No, he had too many responsibilities. He had just sent out one of his best men into an extremely dangerous mission and he had nearly died. And all he could do was wait and see if he had survived.

Q-Ball walked out of the room. "Gooseman's bio-defenses have stabilized. We'll have to do an overhaul on his implant but he should be fine with some rest."

Walsh sighed in relief. "Excellent. Is he awake?"

"I think he just fell asleep," Q-Ball nodded. "That whole incident on the Deltoid Rock took a lot out of him. He really pushed himself to the limit with this one, Sir."

"I'll go see him anyway," Walsh said. "I don't want to be disturbed."

Walsh walked inside the medical room. Shane was lying on a bed, fast asleep, still dressed in his uniform. To someone who had no idea what had gone on before it seemed as if the ranger was merely taking a quick cat nap.

But Walsh knew better.

_I really pushed you hard this time, didn't I boy? _Walsh thought to himself as he watched the young man sleep. _If there had been another way…But there wasn't. _

_And yet you did your duty. No matter how hard the job is, you always manage to do it somehow. Then again you always manage to find a way when you set your mind to it.._

Commander Walsh closed his eyes. He remembered an incident long ago. He was back at Wolf Den working on some papers in his office when…

_Walsh heard the door to his office open. He didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork. "Yes, what is it?" No response. "I don't have time for games, out with it!" He looked up._

_Only to see that there wasn't anyone standing in front of him. "What the…?" Then he heard a small noise. He looked over his desk and saw who was in his office. _

_Standing unsteadily on two tiny wobbly legs was a barely ten month old baby Supertrooper wearing a green one piece footie pajamas. The golden haired baby blinked at him with wide bright green eyes as he innocently sucked on his thumb, looking at him. _

_"SAWYER!" Walsh bellowed. Max Sawyer ran in. "What is __**this**__ doing here?" _

_"I'm sorry Joseph, he just got out," Max sighed. "I have no idea how he did it." _

_"Just take him back to the nursery!" Walsh snapped. _

_"Come on Shane," Max picked up the infant. "This is no place for you. Back to the nursery you go." As he left the room to Walsh's surprise the infant waved bye bye to him over Max's shoulder. _

_Later that evening Walsh was still working hard at his desk when he became very tired. Somehow he started to nod off. The next thing he knew something was poking at his face. "Wha…?" _

_Walsh groggily realized he had fallen asleep at his desk. But the real surprise was that the baby Supertrooper was back again. He was sitting on top of his desk as if he owned it and curiously poking at the Commander. He even went so far as to grab his mustache and give it a light tug. _

_"Ow!" Walsh sat up quickly. The little Supertrooper let go and sat there curiously staring at him. "How did __**you…**__? Never mind!" _

_Baby Shane made no sound. But stared at him blinking curiously. "Oh brother," Walsh groaned as he glared at the baby. "You're going to be nothing but trouble aren't you?" _

_That's when Max entered the room again. "Not again! Shane!" _

_"It seems we have quite the escape artist on our hands," Walsh said sarcastically. "How does he keep getting out?" _

_"I think there's a grate loose in the ventilations shafts or something," Max sighed. "He really seems to like you."_

_"He's conditioned to like me," Walsh gave him a look. "Remember the imprinting program? All Supertroopers go through it so they'll be more receptive to our orders and less likely to turn on us."_

_"Well at least we know it works," Max grinned._

_"In this case it works a little __**too**__ well," Walsh growled. _

_"Maybe he senses you have some kind of connection with him?" Max suggested gently. _

_"The only connection I will have with him is my hand on his little behind if he…" Walsh began. Suddenly his fingers felt wet. He looked down and saw the little Supertrooper casually sucking on the his fingers. "You have got to be __**kidding**__ me!" _

_"He really likes you, Joseph," Max chuckled._

_"All right! Let go! Let go! My hand is not a pacifier!" Walsh tried to pull his hand away but Little Shane hung on. "Come on!" He glared at Max who was laughing. "This is __**not**__ funny Sawyer!" _

_"Actually it is," Sawyer smirked. "And kind of cute."_

_"He is a Supertrooper! Supertroopers are __**not **__cute!" Walsh growled at his subordinate. Of course one look at Shane's innocent blinking eyes belied that fact. "Or at least they're not __**supposed**__ to be cute…" _

_"This one is special," Max smiled. "You have to admit." _

_"Yes but he is still a Supertrooper," Walsh finally managed to pull his hand away. "No different than all the others. He's going to grow up to be a soldier. Don't forget that."_

_"How can I?" Max sighed. "I'm reminded of it every day. I've raised these children. And sometimes it just makes me wonder if what we're doing is right."_

_"It's a little late to start questioning what we do Sawyer," Walsh pulled away from the infant. "Take him back to the nursery and make sure he __**stays**__ there this time! Even if you have to tie him down to do it!" _

_"Joseph," Max said gently. "He does have your…"_

_"He is part of a scientific experiment," Walsh interrupted giving him a harsh look. "What I did…Was necessary. Nothing more. There is not now or will there ever be a connection between us! Understand?"_

_"That's a very cold thing to say Joseph," Max picked up Shane. "Even for you." _

_"Cold or not, it's a fact," Walsh said harshly. "Don't forget what he is, Sawyer. And what he will grow up to be."_

_"I wonder," Max sighed as he looked at Shane. "There is something about this one that…I just can't put my finger on it. I've engineered and raised nearly a hundred Supertroopers, Walsh. And out of all of them…This one isn't like __**any **__Supertrooper I've met. Mark my words Walsh, Gooseman is going to be remarkable. One day, even you will realize that." _

Walsh remembered what Max said. "Max was right," He whispered softly as he cautiously held Shane's hand. "You **are** special. You always were."

To Walsh's surprise he felt Shane lightly squeeze his hand back. "Ohhhh…" Shane groaned as he woke up. His green eyes blinked in confusion. "Commander?"

"Goose?" Walsh nervously let go of Shane's hand. "Are you all right?"

"If by 'all right' you mean I have a headache the size of Entropy's Edge then yes," Shane groggily sat up. "I'm just peachy."

"Take it easy Shane," Walsh warned him. "You've been through a lot."

"No kidding," Shane growled. "But we did it right?"

"Yes, Shane you did it," Walsh breathed a sigh of relief. "As of now you're on sick leave for the next few days. Give your bio-defenses a few days of rest."

"Thanks," Shane took a deep breath.

Walsh struggled what to say next. "Well done, Ranger. You've…You have done the impossible and prevented a great catastrophe."

"Don't I always?" Shane smirked. "That's what they pay me for, saving the universe from destruction."

"Shane," Walsh hesitated. "You know…I wouldn't have asked you to do what you did if there was any other way."

"Yeah," Shane waved. "I don't like it but I understand. It's a dirty job but somebody's got to do it."

Walsh patted his shoulder. "Just rest for now, Gooseman. You've earned it."

"I don't suppose I've earned a three week pass?" Shane raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Don't push your luck," Walsh gave him a look.

"That's what I do best," Shane grinned back. Walsh shook his head and left the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that evening Commander Walsh was going over the report with Captain Foxx. "Unbelievable…Gooseman actually used his implant for something **other** than changing his shape!" Walsh was stunned. "He wasn't designed for that!"

"Commander in all the time I've known Goose he **never** ceases to surprise me," Zach smirked.

"I know. There are things about him even **I** don't understand and I've known him all his life," Walsh shook his head. "How he figured out to use his implant to send a thought message to Niko is beyond me."

"Well it worked," Zach shrugged. "Goose is back to his old self but maybe he should take a day or two to rest."

"I've already given him a few days of sick leave to recover," Walsh nodded.

"Well if that's all Sir I should be…" Zach began.

"Actually Captain, there is **one** thing…" Walsh took a deep breath. "There is something…personal I want to say to you."

"Sir?" Zach raised an eyebrow.

Walsh seemed to have difficulty with what he wanted to say. "It's no secret that I have…a certain interest in Ranger Gooseman's welfare. I admit I had some worries when he first entered the Galaxy Ranger Program on whether or not he would succeed. More than a few officers flat out refused him in their teams. I'm glad you didn't. He seems to have thrived under your command."

"Goose is a loyal and exemplary Ranger, Sir," Zach told him. "I'm proud that he's part of my team."

"Yes well the fact that you were willing to give him a chance speaks volumes," Walsh looked very uncomfortable. "I know that as the commanding officer of BETA I'm not supposed to play favorites. It's just that…I've known Gooseman all his life. I've trained that boy since birth for crying out loud. I suppose after all we've been through together it's only natural that I have some…attachments."

"I think he's formed an attachment to you too, Sir," Zach made a knowing smile. "He looks up to you. You're the closest thing to a father he has."

Another uncomfortable look flashed across Walsh's face. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I've grown very fond of that boy. I know he's not a boy any more but…You don't know what it means to me to have him find a place where he belongs. Thank you. Thank you Zachery for being his friend as well as his Captain."

"You don't have to thank me," Zach smiled. "Goose is my friend."

"I do," Walsh said to him.

Zach shook his head and smiled. "I'd better get going. Tomorrow morning's going to be busy."

"Yes those reports…" Walsh began.

"I mean before that," Zach reminded him. "It's Father's Day tomorrow. My kids are going to try and make me breakfast in bed again. I just hope this time I don't get butter on my sheets."

"Butter on your sheets?" Walsh raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask," Zach chuckled. "Sir…If you don't mind me saying so, maybe you should spend a little time with Goose tomorrow? He might appreciate it."

"Normally I **would** mind but…" Walsh sighed. "I'll…consider it."

Zach shrugged and left the room. Walsh pondered the suggestion and shook his head. "Ridiculous."

He still couldn't believe it when he found himself standing outside Shane's quarters the next morning. "What am I **doing?**" Walsh muttered to himself. "This is ridiculous. What am I supposed to say to him? 'Hello Goose, it's Father's Day. Would you like to spend some time together after I nearly got you killed?' Yes, **that's** an appropriate thing to say."

Walsh still stood there. "So what **do **I say? What do I tell him? What the devil am I **doing** here? I'm his commanding officer for crying out loud not his daddy!"

He muttered under his breath. "Okay technically that's **not** true but still…"

He still stood there. "This is a mistake," Walsh shook his head. "I can't do this. I'm just going to leave and forget this ever…"

That's when the door opened. "Commander?" Shane stood there wearing his black cowboy outfit and holding a small package wrapped in blue paper. He was just as stunned to see him outside his door.

"Goose!" Walsh blinked.

"Uh…What are you doing **here?**" Shane blinked back.

"Me? I was uh…" Walsh gulped. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, fine," Shane nodded, he looked slightly nervous. "Just fine."

"What do you have there?" Walsh indicated the package.

"What do I have **where?**" Shane blinked, still clearly stunned.

"That package in your hand," Walsh said slowly.

"Oh **this?"** Shane looked at the package. "It's nothing. It's uh…uh…"

Shane thrust the package in front of him. "It's for you."

Walsh blinked as he took it. "For **me?"**

"Well yeah," Shane sheepishly scratched his head. "No reason I just saw it and…Well.. Thought you might like it. It's nothing really. That's all."

"You just got me a gift?" Walsh blinked. "For no reason."

"Uh yeah," Shane said quickly. "Just saw it and thought you might like it that's all."

"It doesn't have anything to do with today's date does it?" Walsh raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know about that," Shane winced.

"Was this either Niko's or Zachery's idea?" Walsh asked.

"Actually it was Doc's," Shane grumbled. "Last time I take advice from **that** guy."

Shane took a breath and held up his hands. "Look I know you're not **really**…But…I've known you all my life. Strange as it sounds…You are the closest thing I have to a father."

"Max was a better one," Walsh admitted softly.

"He was…a good man," Shane said softly. He looked at Walsh. "But so are you."

Walsh was stunned. Shane continued. "I know you blame yourself for a lot of things that happened at Wolf Den. Life there was very…hard at times. And sometimes I wonder why you felt you had to do the things you did. But I also know you wouldn't have done them if you hadn't believed that they were necessary."

Shane took a deep breath. "After Wolf Den…I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you. We both know that. You chose not to abandon me when I needed you the most. And I'm always going to be grateful for that. In a way, you did give me life. You gave me a better one. Thank you."

Walsh was stunned. Shane sheepishly stepped back. "Well, that's all I wanted to say."

"Shane…" Walsh felt a lump in his throat. "You…You don't know….How much that…"

The two men stood there in awkward silence. "So what is this?" Walsh looked at the present.

"Uh well," Shane was embarrassed again as Walsh opened it. It was a blue bandana. "It was the only thing I could think of…"

"I like it Shane," Walsh smiled. "Thank you." He paused. "I uh…Have to… work on some papers."

"Yeah I've got…" Shane added a bit relieved. "I was just going for a ride and…I know you're busy."

"Oh," Walsh thought. "Actually…I suppose I could do with a bit of fresh air. If you don't mind…"

"No, no I don't mind," Shane blinked. "I mean…If you really want to. I don't mind the company."

"No, I want to come," Walsh smiled. "It's been a long time since I've had a good ride. The reports can wait a few hours. I am the commanding officer after all. If I can't postpone working on a few lousy pieces of paper, what good am I?"

"Okay," Shane relaxed. "Come on."

Walsh smiled and walked down the hall with Shane. _You were right Max, _He smiled to himself. _He is a remarkable young man. More than I could ever have imagined. _

_I'm not sure how, but I know you had a hand in making him the man he is today. _

_Thank you, Max. Thank you for seeing Shane for who he really was. Not who I thought he should be. _

_And that's the greatest gift of all. _


End file.
